two fates intertwined
by DmonXtrmN8r
Summary: after a battle, Sango begins struggling with feelings for Miroku, who isnt helping the matter by flirting and groping every second he gets. he is also struggling to keep his emotions together. will she be to afraid to tell him how she really feels?songfic
1. The Battle

**hey everyone! I was listening to music and I desided to write a Sango and Miroku fanfic. this fanfic is going to go along with two diffrent songs, for Sango it will be Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson and for Miroku it will be Because You live by Jesse McCartney.  
It willswitch between the two randomly.  
I dontknowhow long this will be, and I wont be able to update that often do to the fact I have two other storys going. But I will try to update as often as I can.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha or the two songs that will play during this fanfic. If I did, that would be so cool!  
chapter one: after effects of the battle**

* * *

A young women stood over looking the battle that her and her friends had just fought. Her deep brown eyes swept over the field as if to make sure the enemy was really defeated. Her well kept battle uniform had slashes in it from the demons. Her black hair remained in her ponytail. Her large weapon, Hiraikotsu, was laying at her side along with Kilala, her cat demon. Blood dripped down from her many cuts, including one on her cheek.

"Sango!" she turned to see a young man with purple eyes running towards her. His monk attire shown signs that he withstood some damage from the battle. His black hair still remained in his ponytail. his shakujou jingled as he approached her.

"Houshi"

His face fell slightly. "You know Sango, that you can call me by my actually name."

Sango shrugged "how's Inuyasha?"

During the battle for a jewel shard, Inuyasha received quite a few injuries.

"Oh you know Inuyasha, He'll be fine, lady Kagome is looking after him as we speak.

Miss Independent

"Thats good. You know houshi, you should get Kagome to look after your wounds also."

Miroku looked at himself "oh I'll be fine, but you need some of Kagome's medicine. You received to many wounds than you should have in that battle."

A Bear demon had managed to come across two small fragments of the shikon shards. It had taken more energy than they all thought to take down.

"I'm fine" she lied, her whole body ached, she was bleeding from multiple places, and she had a headache.

Miss Self-sufficient

"No you are not fine, did you really think you could fool me? Your bleeding, and your breathing is coming in gasps almost. You know, its ok to accept help some time."

He reached up with his free hand and brushed it against her face, wiping away some of the blood.

Sango started to blush.

"Now come on, your going to see lady Kagome so she can treat your wounds."

"No I'm really fine!"

"No your not!"

"yes I am!"

"Sango this is pointless! you need to be treated, now don't make me carry you to Kagome."

Sango's blush deepened "you wouldn't."

Miroku cocked a eyebrow as to say 'try me'

"fine, I'll go. Only because I know you will do something perverted if I didn't."

A sad smile made its way on to his face.

Instantly, Sango felt bad for making that comment, but it was true.

"I'm sorry Houshi-"

"Its fine, now come on."

Miroku grabbed her hand and started to drag her towards Kagome. The blush on Sango's face deepened even more. She began to squirm to get away from his tight grip as a weird feeling surfaced in her stomach, she didn't know what this feeling was that she had whenever Miroku touched her, or she was alone with him.

Miss Keep your distance,

it took a lot out of her just walking to Kagome, who wasnt that far away.

She began to stagger slightly, and tripped on a rock, and began to fall to the ground, but two strong arms caught her before she hit the ground.  
She looked up at Miroku's smiling face

"Told you that you wernt fine."

not having the energy to argue she let him half carry her, thinking he wouldn't be stupid enough to grope her while she's injured.  
how wrong was she.

A slapping sound rang through the trees also with a shout of "PERVERT!"

Inuyasha shook his head, while Kagome finished wrapping his wound on his arm. Miroku never learned.

"Baka"

* * *

**well that was Chapter one, I hope you guys liked it, Reviews are must liked, and they might encourage me to update more. you never know. till next chapter!  
TBC**


	2. Out for a walk

**hey everyone! sorry for the long wait! Skool started a lit bit ago so i dont have to much time on my hands, and my mom doesnt help my yelling at me whenever i am trying to work on updates. so please be patient.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha or the songs on here, well not in this chapter, cause there are no songs. but anywho.**

**Chapter 2: Out for a walk.**

* * *

The Inu gang sat around the fire they had built in a clearing as they treated their wounds. Inuyasha had received quite a few cuts and had nearly escaped having a hole in his stomach. Kagome had a large bruise forming on her side from where the bear had swiped at her and sent her flying, it would have been worse if Shippo had not turned into something to catch her. Shippo and Kilala had escaped unscratched, Kilala was now resting in Sango's lap while she absent mindedly petted her, listening to the conversations around her. Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome were arguing about who would get the jewel when it was all over.

Miroku was just listening while leaning against a tree, with his eyes closed, either that or he was asleep.

"When we complete the jewel, I'm getting it to become full demon!" yelled Inuyasha at Shippo.

"No! I think Kagome should take it to her world that way greedy demons like Inuyasha cant get it!"

"what did you say!"

"you heard me half breed!"

"WHAT!"

"guys will you cut it out? your giving me a headache."

Sango smiled at the girl from the future, she knew that Kagome was madly in love with Inuyasha, she had told her before, and Sango knew that Inuyasha loved Kagome, it was obvious, but they were both to stubborn to admit it to each other, but whenever one was in trouble, the other would suddenly appear and save them.

'now why cant that be me?' Sango thought sadly, she wished she had someone who cared for her that much, who would save her no matter what, but she hadn't found that person yet.  
she sighed and set Kilala down on the ground and stood up, "I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll be back in a little bit."

Kagome looked up "do you want me to come with you Sango?"

Sango smiled lovingly at her practical sister, at least that's how she thought of Kagome, as her sister.

"no its ok Kagome." she replied while picking up her Hiraikotsu and walked out of the clearing.

Miroku's head rose slightly until he could no longer hear Sango's foot steps, then his violet eyes snapped open and he stood up, while dusting himself off he said "I think I'm gonna go for a walk as well" and with that he casually walked after Sango.

Kagome smiled as she watched the monk walk away, she knew that the houshi loved Sango and she was pretty positive that Sango loved the houshi. but they were both to stubborn to admit that to each other.

* * *

Sango sat by a small river, as she sat there, she let her mind wander. she thought about her friends, Naraku, and Kohaku.. oh how she missed him. her vision became blurry with unshed tears, but she refused to let them fall, she refused to show that she was weak.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she never noticed the Youkai come up to her till it was almost to late, she just barely had time to get out of the way, while drawing her hidden Katana to defend herself, but the demon caught the sword in its mouth and broke it in half. Unable to reach Hiraikotsu in time, she closed her eyes and awaited death, who knows, maybe in the next life she would be allowed to see Kohaku again. she felt the demon near, her heart began to race, she was not afraid to die... she always knew that being a demon slayer meant that you might die at any moment, but as she felt the demon raise its claws to attack, she found herself calling for help in her mind, wishing that someone would come and save her, she almost laughed at herself, no one was coming to help her.

* * *

"what are you smiling about?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, Shippo had gotten bored of the conversation and was now asleep next to Kilala.

"just thinking.."

"about what?"

"Sango and Miroku"

"what about them?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, was he really that dense that he couldn't tell that they loved each other?

"that they love each other."

Inuyasha snorted "yeah, right"

"I'm serious! can you really not tell?"

"I just don't think that Miroku likes Sango."

"really? then why did he go after her?"

"he said he was going for a walk."

Kagome rolled her eyes, he was hopeless.

* * *

Everything seemed to slow down, time almost seemed to stop. and Her thoughts turned to...Miroku? she wondered why she thought about him in a time like this. every thought that ran threw her head was about her times with Miroku. and her last thing that ran through her mind was Miroku smiling down at her.

* * *

Yeah i know, kinda short, but that seemed like the perfect place to end this chapter, next chapter will be good and semi long, so yea, review!

sakurasango: I know its good to have a Miroku and Sango pairing, its so hard to find a good one at least to me that is. sorry for the wait.

SugarHight01: yea i know its great, and you should know better than to expect this to be updated freqently, this is the oder they get updated, FAL. Tainting, then this one, and now i gotta work on Taining..(sigh)

AznHellGrl: aww, thankies! and i'm gonna try to update more often but i have 2 other storys going and thats kinda hard, but one is ending soon, so that should be good for me updating sooner, and i think i might work on the update for this one next and not one of my othere, my reviews are semi patient they can wait for a while...i think..


	3. Saving Sango

OMG! im sooooooooo sorry! I swear I didnt think it would take me this long to update! Ive been busy trying to pass all my classes that i havent had time to type up this chapter. I hope you guys dont hate me!  
Chapter 3: Saving Sango

* * *

Everything seemed to slow down, time almost seemed to stop. and Her thoughts turned to...Miroku? she wondered why she thought about him in a time like this. every thought that ran threw her head was about her times with Miroku. and her last thing that ran through her mind was Miroku smiling down at her.

* * *

When no blow came to Sango, she opened her eyes and gasped to see Miroku standing in front of her, holding back the Youkai with his shakujou. His face was full of concentration and determination, he was starting to sweat now, and his arms were shaking from the effort of holding it back.

"H-houshi?" yelled Sango, mostly out of shock from the houshi actually being there to save her.

Miroku's concentration broke and he looked over his shoulder at Sango, relief clear in his eyes. But his relief was short lived when the Youkai knocked away his shakujou and slashed his chest.

Sango felt a sharp pain in her chest as she watched the monk fall. the Youkai raised its claws to finish off Miroku, but Sango beat him to it.

she had jumped to her feet and ran and got her Hiraikotsu and slew the demon.

"houshi.."

she ran over to his side and collapsed next to him. she could see that the blood was already seeping through the outer layer of his clothes.

She quickly removed the apron that was around her waist and covered the wound with it, she put pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

Miroku's face was pale, his eyes were open, but unfocused and glazed over. For just one moment; Sango was truly afraid that he was dead.

But then he started to cough up some blood and blinked. Sango gently lifted his up so he wouldn't choke. Once his lungs were clear she lowered him back down on to her lap.

He gave her a weak smile "have I died and gone to heaven? is that why I have been blessed to lay in your lap?"  
Sango shook her head slightly "Houshi, I don't think anything you could do would let you do that in Heaven"  
Miroku laughed weakly "I guess your right, but it was worth a try. Besides now your not afraid anymore."

Sango blinked "what are you talking about?"  
"You were afraid I was dead, am I right?"  
"No! I wasn't afraid"

_-Miss Unafraid-_

His smile grew "ok"

Sango just glared at him, then she said something that caused Miroku to choke.

"Now take off your clothes."

"Now now Sango, I don't think it is the right time.."

Sango blushed "Oh shut up. How can I dress your wounds if I cant get to them?"

* * *

His clothes had been pulled down to about his stomach and Sango sat behind him and started to wrap a piece of cloth she had with her around his wounds.

"You know Sango, If you wanted to see me with my shirt off, all you had to do was ask."

She pulled the cloth tighter to make up for that comment.  
"ow ow, sorry Lady Sango"

After a few minuets Miroku spoke up again.

"Sango, may I ask you a question?"

"No I will not bear your children"

Miroku started laughing "No that wasn't what I was going to ask."

"Oh then what?"

"Why did you leave the clearing alone?"  
Her hands paused and just rested on his back

"I needed some fresh air so I could think better"

"About what?"

"Kagome and Inuyasha"

"Oh yes, those two... may I ask what about them?"

She paused.  
"About why cant that be me..." she whispered so softly that she thought he wouldn't be able to hear her.

But he did.  
She couldn't see the pain and sorrow that passed over his face and filled his eyes. But the pain was for Sango.

he tried to calm his voice as he spoke  
"One day Sango, that will be you."

"what?"

Miroku turned his head back so he was looking at Sango, She looked confused, and now she was blushing under his gaze.  
'She is so beautiful' he thought

Sango was confused by what the houshi had said and she didn't understand why he was looking at her like that. She never noticed before, but his violet eyes seemed to be glowing when they were looking at her.

The moment was lost though when she felt his hand on her backside

"HENTIA!" she slapped him.

And at that moment Inuyasha and Kagome ran in, ready for battle.

"Are you alright Sango? Kagome asked

"I'm fine"

"So monk, you seem to be getting scratched up a lot lately" Inuyasha said while eyeing the broken blade on the ground and the remains of a demon, and the smell of Miroku's blood in the air.

That's what had caught his attention back at camp.  
He would never admit it to anyone but he had been worried about Miroku.

"yes yes I realize that." Miroku waved his hand to shrug it off, as he struggled to his feet, leaning heavily on his shakujou.

Sango still had not gotten over what had just happened. Had he said all that just so she would leave herself open for his groping?  
Anger consumed her for some reason and she pushed past everyone and headed to the camp.

_-Miss out of my way-_

Her thought turned to Kohaku again 'when we run into Kohaku again, I will free him from Naraku's control. He doesn't deserve to suffer. I will take his life and then my own'

The second her thoughts finished the image of Miroku smiling at her flashed in her mind. She pushed that image away.  
No one would stand in her way, not even the Houshi.

_-Miss don't let a man interfere-_

she didn't know what it was she felt when she was around the houshi, but she felt happy when he was around. Maybe she would ask Kagome about this feeling.

Miroku had told her several times to call him by his real name, but she didn't want to yet, when the time was right, she would.

* * *

Miroku watched as Sango walked away from him.

She had once again left the clearing to walk around and think, and like always he followed.  
he had watched as she sat down by the water.

whatever she was thinking about was so strong she hadn't noticed the demon sneak up on her. And out of all honest, he almost didn't either.

The moon light was reflecting off the water and hit her.

she had looked like a goddess.

His heart had stopped when he saw the demon knock away her blade and how she just sat there awaiting death.

His first instinct was to protect His Sango.  
No matter what she said or did, She was his.

* * *

**Now i have no clue when the next time i will update will be cause this is the last thing for this story i have written up. Not even kidding I have no plot line for them so if you have any ideas, please leave them in a review.**

kawaii993: Im glad you like the story, and sorry it took so long for this chapter

Iloveinuyasha44: Im sooooo sorry i made you wait. well this chapter really doesnt have a cliffy.. ;;

Mandi-Solo: Im glad you like it, and again sorry for the long wait.

Raven0909: yea it is a Sango and Miroku fanfic and of course he comes and saves her. its how it always works.

sugarhigh01:... sure

**TBC**


End file.
